Moriamu Ghosthorn
Physical Description Moriamu, most often just called Mori or Mu, in a first glance is... strange. She's covered head to toe in dark robes, the leather looking as though it was stitched together with gnarled dark wood and webs. Bright blue butterflies flutter around her shoulders, landing on the armor and occasionally on her horns and never straying too far. The crescent moon above her forehead stands out, a stark difference from the rest of her armor. Her eyes are a vibrant violet, framed by dark fur with a white streak down between her eyes and down her nose. The fur around her eyes are particularly dark, making it look as though dark bags are under her eyes. Her half-awake expression doesn't help, the Tauren looking half asleep at any given moment as though she hasn't slept properly in ages. She has black and white spotted fur, much like a Holstein cow, but the more prominent white areas of fur are hidden under her robes. She often smells of forests, with a grassy, almost aged earth type scent that seems to linger around her. Various flowers are tucked in her braids, placed behind her ears, or fashioned into a crown and resting upon her head. Along her hips are pouches, filled to the brim with an assortment of plants and flowers, it quite obvious this cow has a penchant for plants. A small stag skull rests on her hip, along with a few bone pieces that dangle from her belt. Bone fragments, that seem to resemble antlers, dangle from her ears. In hand at all times is a large wooden staff, a skull fixed on the end with gnarled vines and mageroyals that seem to be always blooming. Occasionally, she'll hang a lantern from her staff as she walks. Personality Mori is almost what you'd expect for a Tauren. Kind, a bleeding heart, patient, and supportive. She's quite strong-willed, given her views of the balance of life and death, revering both as important aspects of the cycle and not quite afraid to state her opinions on such. She is open-minded though, willing to listen and will gladly offer her services to those in need. Being an adamant follower of Malorne, or Apa'ro in her native tongue, she is a fierce protector of those she loves and those who cannot defend themselves. Druid Forms Cat Form: Dark furred and sleek. Her eyes lightly glow violet, a resemblance to her normal form. An assortment of baubles and trinkets decorating her wrists and around her neck, each made up from various bones and furs.{/col} Bear: She's a big burr. Dark fur and painted with the mark of the stag on her shoulders. The typical violet glow of her other forms is prominent in this form as well. Stag (Doe): Mori as a deer is rather large, sporting striking black fur as a doe. Though female, she still carries a large pair of antlers, the crown-like bone decorated with an assortment of dangles and trinkets, though they are pieces of bone and feather instead. Her eyes in this form are violet, but they do not glow. She is most frequently seen in this form. Balance: Resembles her normal form, just astral and starry. This is her primary combat form. Flight: Resembles a large harpy eagle, with horns. Head fluff feathers are still included. Quotes WIP Trivia WIP External Links Moriamu's Armory Page Category:Tauren Category:Druid